That Time Again
by mjnousak
Summary: Blair is in heat...So, Soul decides to take stroll around town to "save" himself. See the Soul Eater universe in 5 years. First story, just a real quick oneshot fluffy story. Was written before chapter 60 of the manga.


Soul sighed loudly as he walked down the street. Five years had passed, his hair had grown longer, though not much considering it didn't even hit his shoulders, his body had developed more muscle from training, he grew taller, and deadlier in combat. His outfit now consisted of his hair band, a mesh shirt most of the time, and loose leather pants…It had been five years and no matter what he did, she wouldn't leave him be.

Blair the Cat.

Five years ago he had gone crashing through her window, thinking she was a witch, and THINKING he could kill her, take her soul and become a death scythe. But no, Fate had said screw you kid. She was a cat, a highly magical and powerful cat, but a cat…cat souls don't do jack shit when you're trying to become a death scythe.

Ever since that day, she had been following him around. Living in his and Maka's house. She did make her own food and often tried to help them with their cooking, but still… Anyone who knew anything about cats knew what heat was. And when Blair was in heat, Soul made an exit to Black Star's house. But, there was a problem, Black Star was on a mission with Tsubaki. This had proven to be a major complication in his plans.

The only reason running to Black Star's house worked was because Tsubaki knew how to conceal his scent when he was in their home. Black Star usually couldn't tell Soul was there unless Tsubaki pointed it out, or Soul said hello. So it worked rather well. Soul had brought her a small box of chocolates once to show his gratitude. Regrettably, Black Star loved chocolate, and ate them all. Though this had somehow made Black Star to buy Tsubaki a much larger box of the same chocolates for their anniversary.

Black star and Tsubaki had been dating for two years now and both seemed immensely happy. Though Black Star was always happy so it was really Tsubaki blushing more and walking with more of a skip to her step that had tipped them off. That, and Black Star shouting about how he had finally kissed a girl to the entire school, over the loudspeaker no less, making Tsubaki blush so red she fainted, made it all too obvious. Apparently kissing a girl was part of surpassing God. How, nobody knew, but nobody questioned Black Star anymore.

Soul and Maka still weren't in a relationship officially. Both had agreed to wait for anything till they were either full adults, or he had become a death scythe. Sadley, both of them wanted to be in a relationship. For Soul, it was because he really really REALLY cared about Maka, and because he was damn sure Blair would leave him alone then. She might be crazy, but she wasn't THAT crazy. And he knew Maka would murder the cat woman if she tried anything.

Soul was actually on his ninety-ninth soul and waiting eagerly to find a new witch to kill. Aside from Angela, who Black Star had taken to protection. Mifune had passed away from a strange disease and left the young Angela in Black Star's trust.

And, to top it all off, Maka was on vacation with her father, who had outright refused to take him along. Saying that he wanted to try and bond with his daughter. This, combined with the lack of food in the house made it so Soul was. A. frustrated, B. praying to Shinigami-sama that Blair would be late in heat, C. praying that she didn't burn the fish again, and finally D. praying to god SOMEONE would save him if Blair did hit heat on time.

When discussing this with Maka and her father beforehand. Maka had tried to calm him down and explain to him how to appease the cat side of Blair, rather than the human side. While this involved mostly large amounts of fish, mice squeaky toys, and catnip. It was expensive, and he had been saving up for a tuneup on his motorcycle. And his bike really needed that tune up. It had been spluttering randomly while he was riding it and it bothered him to no end.

Maka had grown as well. To her and Soul's pleasant surprise, her breasts had finally grown in, it was nothing major, but he couldn't help but smirk when she refused to let him do her laundry. Maka had also grown taller, she now stood a good five foot six inches tall. Her hair had grown out and her pig tails were down well past her shoulders. She seemed to use them as whips whenever Soul did anything wrong and he was in close proximity to her, even if it wasn't his fault.

Spirit had suggested he leave her a powerful drink, by brand name, as a gift and have her simply say she has to drink it, or, ask Stein for something to put her out for a while. Though knowing his ex-partner, that could prove to have side effects.

And nobody else had good advice for him.

Black Star had no clue what heat was for a cat, so he couldn't help. Not that he didn't try and get Tsubaki to explain it to him on several occasions, but he still wasn't any help. Despite his growth spurt, making him well over six foot, he still wasn't too grown up mentally. He was more so than before, but it still wasn't enough to compensate for his giant mouth. Though if he ever was dead serious, you would have thought you were talking to another person.

Black star's growth had come quicker than the rest's. he had a good seven inch growth over summer and towered over everyone for awhile. Though now he and Soul were level in height, he had open boasted how he had achieved his great stature long before them due to his will to surpass god. Regrettably, Black Star's vocal cords seemed to get more powerful too. Thus he now yelled even louder.

His hair was still in a blue star shape, his clothes were still the same, but tighter to his now more muscular frame. And he wore black pants rather than shorts. His body had grown extremely muscular now due to his supremely intense training. Which often resulted in him taking frequent trips to the nurse's office for his random fainting spells.

Tsubaki herself blushed profusely when he had asked them, and told him he'd have to find a way to get her to relax.

She recommended a trip to the hot springs or a spa.

Soul pointed out that if he tried that, she'd magic him in there with her. Blair could teleport you, but only short distances, and regrettably, the distance from the men's to the women's hot springs bathing side wasn't wide enough.

Tsubaki had apologized that she couldn't be any help and bowed. But this was her just being overnice.

Tsubaki had grown too, though not much because she was already older than the other members of their team and thus had gone through her puberty earlier than the rest of them. Her long black hair was still in a ponytail atop her head. But her outfit had changed considerably. Her top was a light tan shirt that covered most of her cleavage as compared to her old one that seemed to flaunt it. But people accredited this to Black Star beginning to beat the crap out of any male who looked at her remotely perversely when they started dating. This had proven that Black Star wasn't as clueless as people thought when it came to those matters. She had also done away with her long skirt and replaced it with tan pants like Black Star's.

But the most noticeable difference was that when they went on a mission, Tsubaki wasn't apologetic or smiling. She was dead serious. Black Star had a likewise attitude now. He didn't shout about surpassing god, or at all for that matter, he just made silent signals to his partner for which form for her to turn into and fought with her silently.

"Hey Soul!"

Soul turned to see Death the Kid, Liz and Patty walking towards him.

Kid had become a more formidable Shinigami…and more symmetrical. Two of the three bands of white on his head were connected now. He had stayed, unsurprisingly, single. Everyone joked the only way he'd ever date was if both Liz AND Patty agreed to date him simultaneously. Which was more unlikely than Tsubaki making out with Maka.

Kid had actually shown some affection towards the girls. Occasionally giving them hugs and patting their heads when they were sad or upset because something was wrong. Though he ran for Soul's house when Patty had hit her period hard for the first time. Apparently, she and Liz had the same "time" So Kid would naturally retreat anywhere they wouldn't look, which was Soul and Maka's house. Because it wasn't symmetrical and therefore, would pain him to be in the house for more than ten minutes. Soul and Maka had Blair install a smaller guest room for him so he could actually have a symmetrical room when that time came. Liz and Patty had no idea of this room's existence, and everyone made sure it stayed that way.

Kid had grown taller, only to about six feet tall at the most, this made him the same height as Soul. Kid's hair had grown out quite a bit in the recent years, it now came down to his shoulders. Still somehow symmetrical. He still wore a black suit and pants, but now it had two white stripes connecting on it and one un-connected one on the suit. His voice had gotten deeper and he had discovered the wonders of weight lifting. Because free-weights were usually symmetrical, he would enjoy watching himself lift them for hours on end. So his physique had grown a bit. Apparently Shinigami bodies couldn't become overly anything, so he just had alot of definition and some build.

Liz had finally grown larger breast, how, Soul had no clue, and he honestly didn't care. The lack of Patty's jokes that she was more mature than her sister was enough to make him happy anyway. She had allowed her hair to grow very long, mostly past her butt. She kept it in a ponytail most of the time. She was still fashion obsessed, but her irrational fear of anything supernatural had for the most part worn off.

Patty had grown her hair like her sisters. Though most were under the assumption that Kid had forced her to for the sake of symmetry. Patty had oddly grown all over, even mentally. She was less prone to random outbursts of laugher/giggling, and actually had surprised everyone when she explain to her sister how some advanced soul mechanics worked. That, combined with her already "mature" body had made a lot of boys ask her out. Even Ox had tried for her attention once. That caused Kid to break his symmetry rule, and use only Liz in gun form to blast Ox out the window. Apparently he was protective of the two sisters…very protective.

"Hey guys, what's up with you today?" Soul asked happily.

"Not much really, just doing our usual shopping." Liz responded with a smile, holding up large amounts of bags. "We got our new outfits!" She squealed in delight.

"Big sis tried to get a pink one for Kiddo." Patty said, smirking.

"Now I don't think he really needs to know that Patricia, and I will refuse to wear it anyway." Kid said, frowning.

"Awww, but Kiddo, it looks so cute!" Patty shouted giggling.

"No Patricia." He repeated, a bit of irritation in his voice. Patty began to pout, but its effects had long ago worn off on him. "So, Soul, what are you doing out today?" he asked.

"Avoiding that crazy cat witch again." He said, chuckling nervously.

"Ahh yes, it must be time already." Kid said, a small sweat drop forming as he remembered the first, and last time he had run into Blair when she was in heat. She had ruined his best suit clawing at it, trying to remove it. She had failed because Liz and Patty had come and shot at Blair to make her leave. Apparently, Patty was very protective of Kid as she had proven when she unloaded over three hundred rounds of spirit energy shooting at Blair within a minute. Amazingly, none had hit her. Which infuriated Patty to no end.

"She acting up that badly?" Liz asked. She too remembered that fateful day.

"Want me to shoot her good for you?" Patty asked with an insane smile to rival that of Stein's as she thought of just how many shots she would unload into the cat. Nobody touched her Kiddo…nobody.

"N-no I don't think I need you to shoot her Patty." Soul said, slightly afraid of her now. He hadn't forgotten how deadly a shot she was…nor would he.

"Might I suggest you come live with us?" Kid suggested, smiling slightly.

"Nah, I have to do the laundry and mop or Maka will kill me if I don't. And I don't think saying Blair's in heat will cover my ass this time." He sighed.

"I can't see why Maka wouldn't-" Kid began, but Soul raised his hand up to stop him talking.

"Trust me, it won't work." He said sadly. He had used that excuse once to get out of doing dishes…though he had been lying that time. So now it wasn't a valid excuse unless Maka saw Blair trying to rip Soul's clothes off is body. Which was likely to happen anyway.

"You could hide in the school." Liz offered. Shibusen was a safe place, and Shinigami-sama wasn't going to turn down a student in need.

"Nope, I tried that last month, Shinigami-sama told me never to bring her in like that again, or both of us would get a Shinigami Chop to the head. She tore up the Death Room horribly with her magic." Soul said, whimpering as he said it. It wasn't his fault that cat was crazy. And who'd have thought pumpkins could cause that much damage.

"Ouch, that's bad." Kid said, sad that he was the one stating the obvious. But if she had done that much damage that his honorable father had kicked her out. It must've been fierce damage.

"You could just skip town or hide in the desert." Patty offered. Well, Blair wouldn't find him then.

"Like I said, I still have to do the laundry and mop. I can't do that if I'm in the desert Patty." Soul said, smirking, that had been his first idea oddly enough.

"Aww…then good luck!" she said, turning and grabbing her sister and Kid by their collars. "Time for the giraffe store!" She shouted. Kid sighed loudly and Liz hung her head in defeat. Their least favorite place was Patty's heaven on earth.

Soul sighed loudly. Ah well, he couldn't say he didn't try to get help.

He turned and walked to Shibusen, his second home in the world. Though he was only there now to meet an old friend, Krona.

Krona had actually taken over her mother's position as nurse when she graduated. Nygus, Sid's old partner, was happy that a student had been interested in being the nurse. Though Krona had grown a lot in her years after her mother's and the Asura's death, both mentally and in physical strength.

Her body had grown and now people could tell she was a woman from a distance. Soul sniggered when only a year ago, Krona had gotten her clothes soaked and she had conveniently managed to borrow one of Maka's bras which happened to fit perfectly. Soul swore to her he wouldn't tell anyone, even Maka. Who, while thinking Soul was a pervert, didn't think he was dumb enough to steal her clothes. Krona had also grown taller, she now stood a proud five foot seven. She was still very skinny, but she now had curves, so nobody seemed to notice. She had also tamed Ragnarok.

How, nobody knew, but one day she showed up, and Ragnarok didn't tease her, didn't make fun of her, didn't steal her food or yank up her dress once. And that trend continued for the rest of their days. When asked how she made him shut up, Krona would just smile at you and pat your head.

Soul figured she had probably finally snapped and basically scared him shitless by yelling at him. Though when they did see Ragnarok, he didn't seem any different, aside from the lack of tormenting his meister. He still had a bad mouth and temper.

Nobody, and they meant nobody acted up to the nurse. She had Ragnarok with her, and if she called him out, you were going under the heaviest sedative possible. Alpha Screech. And boy did it sting going under. Soul had watched one particularly raunchy student try to fight back. Oh the poor child wouldn't talk back again. No way. Ragnarok coming out of Krona's back being shaped like a dragon and screaming at your face till you fainted was one surefire way to tame anyone.

He smirked as he knocked on the hospital doors.

"Oh! Come in!" He heard Krona's sweet voice say.

"Hey Krona, it's just me." He said as he opened the door.

"Oh Soul! It's been a while hasn't it?" She asked. She wore a black version of the nurse's outfit the school provided. Ragnarok chose this moment to appear. He had regained his previous strength from eating kishin souls. Apparently, they were better for him that human souls.

"It's been a few weeks, where the hell have you been?" he demanded. "Krona's been worried about you and that idiot Maka!"

"Sorry, we've been busy. Maka's dad took her on vacation so she can't visit you." he said apologetically.

"It's ok I understand. I've been really busy too. So why aren't you home? Isn't it your turn to do the cleaning if she's not there?" Krona asked curiously. Despite her meek appearance, her mind was sharper than Ragnarok's blade.

"Erm…Blair's in heat...so I'm trying not to be home today. I told her I was going out for a walk so she should be ok." He said, smiling a toothy grin.

"Ahh, you could just do tell her you're not interested you know." Krona suggested, she hadn't really seen Blair much or knew too much about her attitude. She knew the cat hit on Soul a lot though.

"I have… it doesn't help…at all." Soul replied.

"Oh screw the cat and just tell her off!" Ragnarok shouted. This caused Soul and Krona to blush slightly. "I didn't mean THAT screw you morons!" Ragnarok shouted irritatedly.

"Regardless. You should try and confront her Soul." Krona said, looking irritatedly at Ragnarok. "She might listen you know."

"I doubt it, but hey, if she tries anything, I can always turn into my weapons form and that'll take care of that." He said smirking. Turning into a scythe was his backup plan when he couldn't get away from Blair quickly enough. While in that from, he felt what happened to him, but it was a directional wise sensation, not an area specific one. So if he was being swung by Maka, he felt like his whole body was moving and being gripped tightly. And when she had cold hands, it'd give him chills. Thus, Blair rubbing on him would only feel like someone was applying pressure to the side of his body that she was pressing on.

"I suppose so." Krona said happily. "I do hope everything works out for you. Have a good day."

"Thank Krona, you too." Soul said as he turned and began to leave. "Oh, Krona."

"Yes Soul?"

"How do you make Ragnarok behave himself?" he asked.

"Oh, that's easy, blood thinner." She smirked in a Medusa-like way and Ragnarok cringed.

"So that's the secret huh?" Soul responded.

"Yep" she answered sweetly.

"And why didn't you tell us this before?" Soul asked.

"I didn't need you guys buying it for me for birthdays to torment Ragnarok here." She said, patting the head of the black form on her back.

Soul chuckled as he closed the door on the furious Ragnarok and smiling Krona. That had just made his day a whole lot better. And when Maka got back, he'd be sure to tell her as well.

------------

Soul sighed as he walked to the door leading to his house. Either Blair was asleep, or naked and waiting for him. He prayed for the first one because he could then tiptoe past her and bar himself in his room, a temporary fix, but it did give him a few hours of peace.

He opened the door and saw something unexpected. Blair was crying. She was dressed in her long purple nightgown and sitting on the couch, crying. Her hat was off to the side and her ears were both tilted downward. Soul blinked and immediately went over to her. She might jump him, but a crying girl wasn't cool to have in your house. Ever.

"Hey Blair, what's wrong?" Soul asked as he sat next to her. Blair looked up at him, her face had tear stains on it along with her fresh tears.

"Y-you don't like me do you Soul?" She asked, sniffling.

"What? No of course I like you! If I didn't why would Maka and I let you live in our house?" he responded, praying that she'd explain.

"I f-followed you around. Y-you were avoiding me a-all day Soul." New tears coming from her now. "I heard what you s-said nyaaa…"

"Hey now. It's not because I don't like you! You just are a little too…intimate for your own good." Soul said. Well, it was true. But today wasn't rating high on Soul's internal "Coolness Meter"

She had followed him, not cool on her part. She had heard what he had said, extra not cool on his part. He couldn't lie his way out or think up a good excuse, super not cool on his part. It looked like Krona was right, he'd have to just straight up talk to her.

"Listen Blair, I do like you. You just usually around this time…get really horny and try to seduce me." He said, blushing slightly. He couldn't help himself, she did a lot of embarrassing things to turn him on. Not that they didn't work, but the thought of Maka swinging her thick ass books at him would quickly remove the dirty thoughts from his mind and replace them with terror.

"I'm sorry" Blair said, sounding genuinely sad, rather than playfully so. "I didn't mean to make you want to avoid me." It was heart breaking to Soul. Blair was always happy and upbeat, and her crying, genuinely crying and being sad was pitiable.

Soul felt horrible. He had been avoiding her, but not because he didn't like her. She was very nice to be around. The random waking up in her breasts, not so much, but she herself was ok. He decided that, despite his better judgment, she needed some proof he didn't hate her. Soul reached his arm over past Blair's shoulders, the placed the other one under her hips, and pulls her to his lap, hugging her gently.

"See, I don't hate you. I wouldn't hug you if I hated you." He said into her ear happily. He ran his fingers through her purple hair to imitate stroking her like she was still a cat.

Blair purred in response. And seemed to stop crying. She slightly adjusted herself into a more comfortable position, which he swore intentionally made her large breasts rub on him.

Soul smirked, there was the little flirt of a cat-witch he knew. He continued to stroke her hair and she sat on his lap, no doing anything in particular. He closed his eyes and smiled briefly. Now everything felt better, Blair wasn't crying, and he wasn't getting jumped. Then Blair smiled and sat up in his lap.

"Thanks Soul. I owe you one Nyaaa~." She said, smiling at him.

Soul twitched, somehow he didn't think that she was going to pay him back by not burning dinner. Which was highly desirable at this point. Burnt fish for a week was bad for your system he was sure.

"And how so Blair?" he asked, praying the answer wasn't sex. At this point, he'd take anything.

"If you do what I want, I promise I won't bother you for the rest of the week." She said, grinning. The mouse was near the trap. That, and unbeknownst to Soul, Maka had sent a letter saying she would be back early. So Blair wanted to milk the situation for what it was worth.

"Well, what do you want Blair?" Soul asked hesitantly. He was still praying it didn't involve sex.

"I want to sleep with you Soul~." She said, smiling. Wait for it….

"Blair, I…I can't sleep with you." Soul said, his face turning deep red, he was sure he had just condemned himself to torture.

"But why, I just want to sleep in the same bed as you." She said, smirking. She knew what he thought she meant, and she was honestly happy he hadn't said yes. She only threw herself at him to tease him and see Maka's reaction. Though admittedly, he had proven he genuinely cared for her despite what she did. This did make him seem more desirable now.

"Oh...ok, I think I can do that." Soul said grinning happily. That wouldn't be so bad. He shifted Blair off his lap and stood, looking at the clock. It was 10:30; he had been out much longer than he had initially planned.

"Well, I'm tired as all hell, I'll change and then let you in, ok?" he half asked as Blair looked at him happily.

Soul smirked and went to his room and closed the door after he entered. He stripped and changed quickly into his pajama pants, he was usually asleep now so he wanted to get in bed as soon as possible.

He reopened the door to let Blair inside, his bed was queen sized, so it was roomy enough that they wouldn't be crammed in it together. Blair was still in the long night gown so she hadn't needed to change.

Soul smirked as he moved the covers and let her get comfy first. That was the cool thing to do after all, let the lady get comfortable. Blair moved a bit before she smiled and laid her head on the pillow. She patted the bed, telling him to hop in as well.

Soul smiled at her, she actually looked innocent…for once. He slid in the bed next to her, facing away from her, and closed his eyes happily. Today had turned out semi-ok. He hadn't been raped, and Blair hadn't been horny as all hell. Not too bad, and he wasn't going to be bothered for the rest of the week. That was definitely the coolest part.

The next morning…

"MAKA CHOP!" Was the only thing Soul registered before the headache.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKA?!?" he shouted loudly. He hadn't been up at all and thus couldn't have done anything wrong yet. Wait.. why was she home already?

"Maka? Why are you here?"

"I came home early like I said I would in the letter!" She yelled, oh he was dead now.

"What letter?" he asked, he hadn't checked the mail yesterday. Avoiding Blair had been his top priority.

"The letter I sent yesterday with same day delivery saying that I was coming home early because daddy got hurt fighting someone who hit on me!" She said, trying not to hit him again, though it was tempting.

"That still doesn't explain why you had to hit me Maka." He said, rubbing the spot where he was sure a bump was going to form.

"Look beside you, you idiot!" she said, her teeth grinding together on every word.

"Why?" He said, turning and seeing Blair's purple hair and ears next to him. "Oh Blair? What about her being here? She just asked to sleep with me last night, that's all." he said, still confused.

"Look, closer." She said, her nostrils flaring as her temper began to boil over. SLEEP WITH HIM?! And he ACCEPTED?!

Soul blinked and rubbed his eyes, he looked to his side. There was Blair, purple hair and ears…stark naked. He could actually see where her tail stuck out just above her butt. His crimson eyes widened and his skin paled to match his albino hair. The sudden blood loss thankfully prevented him from getting a nosebleed.

"OH COMON!" he shouted loudly. This woke Blair up.

"Soul~ don't be so loud, Blair's trying to sleep." She said, sleepily as she rubbed her eyes in a feline way with her hands. "I was having a nice dream about you hugging me like you did last night." She then yawned/meowed very loudly.

Soul paled further, god why, why couldn't she say anything non perverse now, something normal. ANYTHING but that!

"Soul…" Maka's face darkened.

"I SWEAR WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR IT!" he shouted. "I'LL EXPLAIN!" he said desperately as her most massive book on souls was being slowly raised above her head.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"God damn it" were Soul's last thoughts as he blacked out from the blow.


End file.
